¿Te acuerdas?
by yusha
Summary: Después de una charla con Hinata, Temari hace remembranza de esa, su primera vez con él… Reto #56 de los 100 Shikatemas


_En memoria de algo hermoso que fue, __y probablemente, nunca más volverá a ser…_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_._

* * *

**¿Te acuerdas?**

* * *

Temari entró a la cafetería buscando a Hinata con la mirada.

Habían quedado de verse aquella tarde a petición de la ojiperla, que había ido a buscarla a la oficina aquella mañana para platicar, pero por una u otra razón, la rubia no conseguía desocuparse y acabaron citándose en aquel cómodo y reconfortante lugar a esa hora.

-Un Cherry Cappuccino por favor – pidió la rubia de ojos verdes al simpático dependiente, mientras seguía la búsqueda de su amiga entre las mesitas y sillones, encontrándola finalmente al fondo y en una esquina del concurrido lugar, sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones, con una tasa de Moka Capuccino en las manos, como si estuviera escondiéndose de todos a su alrededor, y Temari no pudo evitar sonreír.

Típico de Hinata que quisiera pasar desapercibida en donde quiera que iba.

Pagando por su café, la rubia de ojos verdes se dirigió hacia su amiga con la tasa en las manos, y nada más verla, Hinata se sonrió aliviada de ver a su amiga ahí, dejando su tasa sobre la mesita y poniéndose de pie para recibirla.

-Perdona la tardanza Hina, pero ya viste esta mañana la cantidad de trabajo pendiente que tenía- saludó Temari con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al llegar junto a ella, viéndola después sacudir la cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Tranquila, lo que importa es que pudiste venir… hay algo que quiero contarte – le dijo sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz ni el brillo que había en sus ojos mientras se sentaba en donde estaba, y la rubia ocupaba el asiento a su lado derecho, dejando el café en la misma mesita donde estaba el de su amiga.

-Debe ser algo importante ya que dijiste que no podía esperar un día mas, ¿verdad?- dijo para incitarla a entrar al tema, acomodándose tranquilamente en el sofá, mirando que a su alrededor todos parecían absortos en sus propias charlas o meditaciones, porque así como había parejas y grupos de amigos, también había uno que otro chico o chica solitarios disfrutando del café y de la comodidad del lugar… y cuando sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, Temari se fijó en que las mejillas de Hinata se habían sonrojado ligeramente, y de nuevo le fue imposible no sonreír…

Aquello también era típico de Hinata, y era de las cosas que más tiernas le parecían a la rubia que veía a la pelinegra como si fuera su hermanita pequeña…

-Anoche… Naruto kun y yo _lo hicimos_…

-¿Mh? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin entender, y cinco segundos después, al ver el intenso rojo granate que había tomado el pálido rostro de su amiga, y el gesto avergonzado que había tomado, inmediatamente comprendió.

Abriendo completamente los ojos y la boca, Temari se llevó la diestra a la los labios.

-¡Por Kami, Hinata! ¿¡Es verdad!? ¡Por favor dime que es verdad!- insistió en saber, hablando completamente emocionada aunque controlando convenientemente el tono de su voz, después de todo, aquella era una charla privada de la que nadie más tenía porqué enterarse… y mejor que nadie se enterase, o de lo contrario, Temari estaba segura de que a su amiga le daría un ataque o un infarto.

Y nerviosa, Hinata sonrió de nuevo, aunque todavía muy avergonzada.

-Es… es verdad… yo… estoy tan feliz Temari, porque, sabes, nunca pensé que de verdad podría ocurrir… digo, Naruto kun y yo hemos salido juntos durante tres años, pero siempre pensé que no llegaríamos tan lejos…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Hinata si Naruto prácticamente te propuso matrimonio el día en que se hicieron novios! Si no mal recuerdo, sus palabras textuales fueron…

-Quiero recorrer mi camino junto a ti por el resto de mi vida – se le adelantó Hinata, mirándola con ojos brillantes y el corazón inflamado de tanto amor al recordar a su rubio diciéndole aquellas palabras.

Y es que, Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki tenían siendo novios poco más de 5 años, y el día en que él se le declaró a la ojiperla le había dejado bien claro que sólo la quería a ella y que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, y no sólo intentar ver si funcionaban en una relación…

Pero era típico de Hinata dudar de que ella merecía algo bueno y duradero como lo que estaba teniendo con su Naruto… y esta vez fue Temari quien puso su mano sobre la de su compañera, todavía sonriendo…

-Me da mucho gusto por ti, ¿sabes?- le dijo con toda sinceridad y el cariño que le sentía, notando como los perlados ojos de su amiga refulgían más de gusto al saber que compartía su dicha…

Y acto seguido, como si Temari hubiera presionado algún botón dentro de su amiga, la pelinegra comenzó a contarle los detalles de la maravillosa velada que había compartido con su amado Naruto…

- - - - - - - - - -

Para cuando Sabaku no Temari regresó al departamento en que residía en Konoha, la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente en lo alto del firmamento.

Estaba contenta, feliz por su mejor amiga y casi hermana, porque ella sabía lo buena que era Hinata y lo mucho que se merecía toda aquella felicidad por la que estaba pasando… y de sólo recordar su rostro mientras le contaba lo nerviosa que había estado la noche anterior a punto de entregarse a Naruto, la ojiverde no pudo evitar suspirar con añoranza, recordando la primera vez que se había entregado al hombre del que se había enamorado… Nara Shikamaru, ese encantador vago que de alguna u otra forma la había conquistado…

Sí, lo recordaba… claro que lo recordaba… bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ya no estaba tan segura de que lo recordaba…

-Oh, vamos Temari, ¡fue tu primera vez, tendrías que recordarla por siempre!

Se reprendió a ella mentalmente, yendo directamente a la cocina a prepararse una taza más de humeante café, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, y es que aquello simplemente le parecía muy gracioso.

Por muy irónico que pareciera, aquella su primera vez, la que había marcado una nueva etapa en su vida, la que supuestamente toda mujer recordaría por siempre, permanecía borrosa e incompleta en sus recuerdos y memorias, como si no hubiese sido tan importante como debería…

Pero, no era que su primera vez no hubiera sido importante, no. Más bien, era que había vivido múltiples momentos, todos únicos y especiales, y que recordaba más que aquella su primera vez por pequeños detalles que para ella eran inolvidables…

Tan inolvidables, como aquella la primera vez que se habían visto, siendo ellos un par de adolescentes reuniéndose con su respectivo grupo de amigos, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de aquel primer contacto, aquella naciente amistad… y después, aquella salida en grupo se había repetido en al menos dos o tres ocasiones, durante las cuales, la rubia descubrió su atracción por ese aparentemente aburrido chico de cabellera negra, que aun con todo, resultó ser un encantador caballero que parecía disfrutar de su presencia y que acabó invitándola a salir en solitario… ¿o había sido ella la que lo había invitado? Temari no estaba segura, aquello había sido hacía casi diez años… aunque recordaba perfectamente que él le había insistido en que se volvieran a ver a la brevedad, cosa que la había hecho poner nerviosa… aunque en ese entonces, ella sabía que él sólo la veía como una amiga.

Recordaba también, gran parte de aquella su primer cita, aunque nunca había logrado definir si verdaderamente se le podría considerar a aquella salida informal como una cita. Habían acudido juntos a un museo, sí. Se habían estado abrazando y tomando de las manos, sí. Había estado a punto de besarlo al momento de despedirse, también…. y sin embargo, aún a la fecha, de lo único que estaba segura de aquel brillante y soleado día, era que se había formado un lazo más allá de la amistad con Shikamaru Nara, quien días después a través del chat le confirmó que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas el hecho de que por un momento estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios…Kami, que nada más lo recordaba, y sus mejillas se arrebolaban sonrojadas, como las de su querida amiga Hinata… y es que, Temari también se acordaba que después de haberlo regañado por no seguir a sus impulsos y no haberla besado, había acabado confesándole sus sentimientos.

La primera y única vez que ella, Sabaku no Temari, le confesaba a un chico que le gustaba… y aunque también había sido por medio del chat, podía recordar perfectamente la vergüenza y los nervios que la habían invadido en su segundo encuentro a solas durante la cual estuvo esquivando su penetrante mirada al menos durante la primer hora…

"_No me veas_", había estado diciéndole ella, con la cara a veces roja, volteando a ver a cualquier lado excepto a él… y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se acordaba como era que se había sido su primer beso…

-Por Kami… ¿cómo es que eso también lo olvidé? – se preguntó de nuevo a sí misma, tomando en sus manos la recién servida taza de café, yendo a sentarse en el diván junto a la ventana.

Habían ido a un zoológico, de eso se acordaba, y también se acordaba del policía que les había llamado la atención por prácticamente estarse comiendo a besos… pero en definitiva, ese no podía ser su primer beso, tendrían que haber existido algunos un poco antes, un poco más suaves, más tímidos, porque ella no había besado a nadie nunca antes y era prácticamente imposible que así hubieran empezado...

Y dando un sorbo a su café, Temari se acordó que antes de llegar a donde estaba el policía, se habían detenido en un recodo bajo la sombra de los árboles, en donde él la había acorralado contra un barandal para charlar un poco, y después la había besado en los labios…una o dos… no, más veces, muchas más veces… hasta que llegaron corriendo un par de chiquillos con su madre que fulminándolos con la mirada los hizo mover de ahí. Después había sido lo del policía, sí…

-Qué increíble – susurró Temari, admirando la luna, esperando que se enfriara un poco su café, todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro... y es que de verdad le parecía increíble, que recordara más el incidente con el policía, que su romántico primer beso con Shikamaru...

Y eso, que cuando había ocurrido, se había dicho a sí misma, que ese momento sería inolvidable… aunque claro, en su defensa debía decir que con el tiempo, ambos habían ganado experiencia y dando paso a otro tipo de besos más pasionales, más intensos, más excitantes y que se habían dado por primera vez en uno de los andenes del tren subterráneo… y todo gracias a un inocente suspiro que había exhalado en el cuello del chico, y que había desembocado en caricias y besos intensos, gemidos y jadeos ahogados, dejándola a ella de espaldas a la pared, friccionándose contra el cuerpo de él que la mantenía cautiva entre sus brazos, y con decenas de ojos indiscretos de los pasajeros que iban y venían de tren en tren… aquella, la primera vez que ambos se habían demostrado el deseo, la lujuria, la excitación…

Y después de aquella primera experiencia, Shikamaru y Temari habían repetido el peligro de acariciarse en público en múltiples lugares y ocasiones, sin olvidar ni hacer menos su primer encuentro sexual, ese que estaba comenzando a recordar…

Había sido en su casa, en su cuarto, seis o siete meses después de aquel primer beso… ya lo había presentado a sus padres, y podían estar en su habitación sin muchas preocupaciones ya que no había nadie en casa y ella se había hecho de condones después de la primera vez que habían comenzado a explorar bajo sus ropas en ese mismo cuarto y no estaban preparados…

Habían comenzado jugando en la cama, como en el primer intento. Se habían estado besando, acariciado y jugando. Y después, poco a poco, ella le había ido desfajando la playera deseosa de tocar su abdomen, y él le había ido levantando la falda, tocando con deleitantes caricias sus bien torneadas piernas, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella… y justo antes, ella le había quitado el cinturón del pantalón y lo había desabotonado, excusándose en que le estorbaba… y ahora, como en aquel entonces, Temari se estremeció al recordar la hombría henchida de Shikamaru, friccionándose contra su intimidad mientras sus juguetones dedos acariciaban el borde de su pantaleta buscando entrar bajo ella para estimularla y sentirla excitada… porque su Shikamaru en ese entonces era muy curioso, y no sabía que esa misma tarde iba a poder penetrar en ella… dejándole un pequeño moretón en la parte interna del muslo debido a los embistes, que habían sido interrumpidos ya que alguien había llegado a casa antes de tiempo obligándolos a separarse y vestirse apresuradamente sin ninguno de los dos llegar al orgasmo…

Sí, a grandes rasgos, así había sido su primera vez con Shikamaru. La primera, si, más no la más memorable, por eso era que no tenía muchos recuerdos de qué era lo que había sentido, aparte del miedo y las dudas del inicio…

Porque por ejemplo, se acordaba perfectamente de la primera ocasión en que lo habían hecho en la casa de los padres de él, cuando ella le había acomodado una patada en la cara mientras la desnudaba sin permitirle levantarse de la cama... sin querer y por torpeza, pero a fin de cuentas, una patada… y ella todavía recordaba la cara de dolor que él había puesto y que aún le causaba gracia…

O la primera vez que él se había quedado a dormir con ella, haciéndola gritar de placer al usar sólo la lengua, mientras sus padres dormían… y que ella, justo después, se había quedado profundamente dormida sin esperar que él terminara…

O cuando ella lo había prácticamente arrastrado hasta un motel para poder desnudarlo, cuando ni sus padres ni los de él habían salido de sus respectivas casas y ella se había cansado de esperar…

Sí, Temari se acordaba, ella todavía se acordaba…

De sus palabras tiernas.

De sus promesas hechas.

De sus sonrisas inocentes y juguetonas.

De sus besos suaves.

De sus miradas enamoradas.

De sus gestos que para ella eran todo menos aburridos.

De su rostro extasiado cada vez que hacían el amor.

De sus manos que la habían acariciado por completo.

De su cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo.

De sus abrazos posesivos.

De sus suspiros.

De sus enojos y molestias,

De sus ocupaciones que poco a poco los fueron alejando.

De sus lágrimas que brotaron la tarde que terminaron, hacía casi cinco años…

Temari se acordaba, por supuesto que se acordaba… porque a final de cuentas, fue a ella a la que dejaron con el corazón completamente destrozado, sola, con todas las promesas e ilusiones rotas, con todos los recuerdos de algo hermoso que pasó, con la duda de si Shikamaru se acordaría de todo eso que aquella noche de nostalgia y añoranza, ella se había obligado a recordar…

* * *

_Porque no __todos tienen finales felices..._

_(y espero que no me maten por hacer esto relativamente triste )_

_PD: Titxtuuu me falta el numero de este reto xD_


End file.
